The Doctor: Prequel to The House on Haunted Hill
by tigerkid
Summary: Now known as one of the most dangores men of his time Dr. R.B. Vannacut was a mass murderer. He tortured his victims in unimagenible ways...
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Known as on of the most dangerous men of his time DR. R.B Vannacut was mass murderer. He tortured his victims in unimaginable ways. Follow through his life from his collage graduation, and learn about the terrible past of 'The House on Haunted Hill.'  
  
Chapter 1: Graduation  
  
June 1  
  
I L. University, medical school  
  
Two weeks before graduation Thirty desks faced a blackboard in front of the classroom. 10 of the desks were empty. As you looked at the classroom you could see a door on the very right and a large window on the left it had been slightly popped opened. The window was also an emergency exit and had instructions of how to slide it open so people could crawl through. The teacher Mr. Nelson was standing at the Blackboard writing down a mathematical formula. Some of his students' made a face of complete confusion they didn't understand why this was up on the bored. "This Formula" said Mr. Nelson "is what you need to use to determine the amount of medicine U need to give your patient according to their weight". As Mr. Nelson finished his instructions one of his students pulled out his pocket watch and examined it. He was a young man around twenty-six with a slightly chubby face, brown hair and a charming disposition. Seeing that class was over in a minute he started to pack his book and papers. "Mr. Vannacut" The student looked up "yes" he responded. "We still have a minute of class left." Very annoyed Mr. Vannacut stopped what he was doing and sat back in his seat. "Okay everyone this is your homework Solve these ten problems it is due for Monday," said Mr. Nelson. "You must make sure you have done your homework done we will be going into something new on Monday." As Mr. Vannacut left the class he headed for the cafeteria it was 12:30 and he hadn't had anything to eat all day After he got their he ordered a chicken wings with fries and water and sat down to do his homework. He looked up when he heard a bag being put down in front of him and the clang of some heavy schoolbooks on the table. "Their you are" sighed the person in front of him. Mr. Vannacut looked up to a man with short blond hair; bright green eyes an oval face and a muscular body. Mr. Vannacut guessed that he was just a little older than him around twenty-eight to thirty years. "Mr. Price" Vannacut smiled at his new friend. "Stephen if you don't mind" replied the man. "Sure" he said "Stephen". "And what is your name again?" asked Stephen. "Oh uh Richard" Once his Chicken and fries came Stephen pulled out his meatloaf sandwich from a tin lunchbox that was held in his bag and began to eat. "You know I can't believe it I graduate in a week," said Stephen "when do you graduate?" " Oh uh it'll be in about two weeks for me." " Well hang in their pal and you will pass just fine" The two finished eating and decided to go hang outside and play baseball. When they were done they headed to their rooms to get a good nights sleep. "Oh by the way Richard what are you graduating from?" "Oh uh I hope to become a doctor, I shall have my master's degree when I graduate." Two weeks later Richard Vannacut was standing in front of thousands of people receiving his degree. It was very sunny and Richard could hear the birds and feel a soft breeze on his face. The selected staff of the University stood in the front of the students and gave speeches.  
  
There were around 700 people receiving their bachelors or master's degree that day who were all dressed in their finest Tuxedos. Richard could feel the happiness around him. He felt as if he was in a dream like state, he couldn't believe he had received his master's degree. When he got up to look for friends he felt fatigued with excitement his legs felt heavy and he dropped back down on a chair. He was suddenly choked with arms around his neck "Stephen" he smiled "Hey buddy" he gave Stephen a big hug. "Richard, Richard" upon hearing this Richard turned around and figured that whoever he heard must have been talking to someone else. "Well I did it and you did it" he exclaimed excitedly. "Richard" he heard a woman voice right beside him. Richard turned around and went in complete shock and happiness when he saw his old undergraduate friend Lilly. "Lilly" he managed to get out. Lilly was a young lady of twenty-three with wavy brown hair, green eye's and healthy skin. Many of the men thought of Lilly as a very beautiful woman indeed some of them thought of her as the most beautiful lady they had ever seen. " I can't believe you are here." "Me, I can't believe you're here" he laughed. Richard greeted many of his friends. Although he never had a family Richard didn't seem to mind, many of his friends were here to see him besides he thought as he looked at the smiling faces in the afternoon sunlight This has been the best day of my life yet I've graduated. 


	2. Chapter 2: Pyciatric Specialist

To anyone whose reading this: when you see a #with a star like-- 1*word- with a word by it means the meaning of the word can be found at the end of the chapter.  
  
From know on when you see**** it marks the beginning and end of a thought****  
  
Chapter 2: Psychiatric Specialist  
  
February 10, 1909  
  
Grafton State Hospital  
Worcester, Massachusetts  
  
It had been nearly a year since Richard had graduated from medical school. He had started out as a counselor for people with Manic Depression in Gary Indiana. He started out with a small office with a couch and chairs that his patients could talk on. Some of his patients were on medicine for their condition. They would sometimes remind him of a huge bird trapped in a cage that could barely fit a mouse.  
After a while he was offered a job as a psychiatric specialist at a hospital in a small town in Massachusetts. Unable to refuse (not to mention more than happy to work on what he had learned) he started packing right away and headed northeast to Boston where he got his citizenship to the small farming community Worcester. Richard had taken the place to his hart right away. The people of Worcester made Richard think of beautiful Marsupial Butterflies on giant Sunflowers and laughing hyenas. As a psychiatric specialist Mr. Vannacut was to decide the treatments that would be most helpful to patients who seemed to be making no progress. He also assisted the main specialist in overseeing the treatments practiced on the patients; from counseling, to medicine, to 1*lobotomy. Many of these treatments never seem to work, at least in his opinion. "Vannacut wake up you still have some papers to file before you leave tonight" Mr. Vannacut drifted away from his thoughts and slowly brought himself back to reality. It had been Mr. Johnson who had interrupted his thoughts. **** Well talk about a little irritated over nothing, I was sitting there for less than a minute. **** He liked Mr. Johnson very much but sometimes he seemed a little strange to him, as a matter of fact almost everyone who worked in the section of the he for mentally ill people (with diseases like Schizophrenia or psychotic people) seemed very strange indeed. They made him think of demons from Hell that sprang out of the ground. Mr. Vannacut reached his office and began filling his papers. His office was a small room with several tiny windows a desk that held a 2*typewriter and a file cabinet made of rosemary wood to the left of his desk. He was done in thirty minutes and closed up his office. Relived to be done he headed for his house.  
  
Note: ok so I know this chapter is short but it is all I can think to write right now.  
  
1*Lobotomy: a surgery that involves the removal of certain lobes (parts) in the front of the brain. It was used to remove a problem in a person but often resulted in more problems by turning most of these patients into 3*human vegetables.  
  
2* Typewriter: device used to type papers before computers  
  
3* Human Vegetable: one who has no physical control over their body - i.e. cant move any part of their body.  
  
Another note: please send reviews so I know people are reading this 


End file.
